Ultraman Belial vs SpaceGodzilla
Description Battle of the Dark, Evil versions of the True Heroes Interlude SpiderZilla 04: Ultraman and Godzilla, two of the Earth's and even the Universe's or better yet the Multiverses Mightiest Protectors. They've proven that they are the Defenders of Peace but what happens when the Formula of Ultraman and Godzilla are mixed with Evil? Well let's just say Darkness is released. There are two prime examples of Darkness being unleashed, like SpaceGodzilla, the Crystal Tyrant Clone of Godzilla Terra: And Ultraman Belial, the Dark Corrupted Ultraman SpiderZilla 04: He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04, and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ultraman Belial SpiderZilla 04: Ultramen, the Protectors of Light and Justice. They protect the Multiverse from all Evil and you wouldn't think that any of them would ever go evil...Think again. Meet Ultraman Belial. Terra: Ultraman Belial was once just a Normal and Strong Ultraman, but He wanted More Power. So He tried to take the Power from the Plasma Spark, but little did he know, it would be the Worst Mistake he'd ever make... SpiderZilla 04: The Energy was too much for him, and The Ultramen caught him and exiled him for that. What he did was betraying the Ultramen and the Land of the Light. He was Dying but his qualities caught the attention of a Monster known as Alien Reiblood. Reiblood made a deal with him and if he accepted then The Universe or the Multiverse would be his. Reiblood's Dark soul merged with Belial's, thus the once Good Ultra's soul disappeared and it transformed him into an Ultra Reionyx...On that day the Seeker of Darkness known as Ultraman Belial was born Terra: Belial Wields this Weapon called the "Giga Battlnizer", A Weapon that can Control 100 Monsters, but in Death Battle, He won't be assisted by others, but it can be used for Combat, and to Shoot Blue Lazers, Fireballs, and Energy Wraps SpiderZila 04: Ultraman Belial has taken down nearly every single Ultra on his own, defeated the Defender of the Galaxy, Gomora, without breaking a sweat, and even turned his Brother Rei, who is also a Reionyx, into a Dark Reionyx... He turned his brother into a Dark Reionyx? ... This guy is Cruel and just defines Evil Terra: They aernt Brothers, Rei Fights for Good, Belial fights for Death and Destruction. And if Belial doesn't have his Giga Battlnizer, He can do what Wolverine can Do, Summon Red Claws from his Hands, but they don't come from the Hands, they come from his Fingers, so basically making his Finger Extra Sharp to deal more Damage, That's Really Cool SpiderZilla 04: He knows how to play the Villain role perfectly. His Flight Speed and Time limit is unknown, and he is over 150,000 years old or maybe even older...Dang. Terra: If Belial Spins his Giga Battlnizer, he'll be able to block Energy Beams. He can use a Lazer called the "Deathcium Ray", which is a Darker and more Stronger Version of the Ultra Ray. When his claws are summoned, Belial can create Red Crescent Shockwave, and can Shield Him from Lazers... Dang﻿ SpiderZilla 04: He can possess other beings, he can do moves like the Ultra Kick and Ultra Punch only much more powerful because of his Reionyx nature and age, He can do a Spinning attack by flying high in the air and spin at high speeds in a ball to drill a hole, and finally he can do a shock wave kick. Now as hard as it is to believe, Belial does have weaknesses. One of them being, like most villains, he's extremely arrogant. Terra: Belial has been Defeated by Ultraman Zero at Multiple Acations. But He does have Multiple Forms, Beryudora is one of his Powerful Forms, but we will not allow it, cause he has to Fuse with his 100 Monsters. But One Form we will Allow, "Arch Belial". OH MY GOD, HE LOOKS HORRIFYING. Arch Belial is freaken Powerful, He uses the "Arc Deathcium Ray", which is a More Powerful Version of the Deathcium Ray. obviously, his Claws can be used for Close Combat. And He can Drain his Opponent just by Grabbing Them. Oh My God, This Guy is OP SpiderZilla 04: Overall Ultraman Belial proves that even the Ultramen can be overcome by Darkness. Ultraman Belial: Stand for all eternity in the gaze of your fallen people SpaceGodzilla SpiderZilla 04: Godzilla is without a doubt the Definitive King of the Monsters. He's defeated many different Kaiju over the years but did you know he has an Evil Brother? SpaceGodzilla: *Roars* SpiderZilla 04: Meet the Galactic Tyrant, SpaceGodzilla Terra: ...you're not gonna start with how he was created first? Fine. Mothra was Flying around in Space, when somehow, She had Godzilla Cells dragged up with Her, and those Cells were absorbed by a Meteor, Creating the Crystal Godzilla SpiderZilla 04: On that day, SpaceGodzilla was born. He can create a Kingdom made of Crystals, and he spends his time kidnapping Baby Godzilla....KAIJU KIDNAPPER! CALL THE KAIJU POLICE! Anyway he's proven to be one of Godzilla's most intelligent foes by using Combat strategy Terra: He can use a Crystal Shield to Reflect Beam Attacks, can Shoot a Lightning Ray, can Grow Crystals on his Back to Fly, and can use the Crystals he's made as Missiles SpiderZilla 04: He can also lift his enemies in the air with his Lightning Magic, he can emit aura's to cause electrical disturbances, he has super regenerative powers, he can implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source, and he can also increase his power by being near crystals he creates... No wonder Godzilla had trouble with this guy Terra: He can also use his Tail to Jab and Throw his Opponents SpiderZilla 04: Now with all of his powers and size you would think he would be unstoppable...Think again. Terra: His biggest Weakness is getting his Crystals on his Shoulders Destroyed, once their Destroyed, SpaceGodzilla will he Powerless. But he can keep that from happening, He Defeated Godzilla in their First Fight, and Defeated M.O.G.U.E.R.A. SpiderZilla 04: His skin is resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath and is controlled by no one. Besides Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. he hasn't fought any other monsters Terra: Most of the other Godzilla Monsters are weak anyway, so if he fought them, we know who would win SpiderZilla 04: Yeah SpaceGodzilla: *Roar* Fight This Battle takes place during the "Ultra Galaxy Legend:, at the Monster Graveyard, After Belial collects his 100 Monsters Belial: My Monster Battalion has Returned But on the other side of the Planet, lies another Monster Soul being brought back to life. The soul was then brought back and it is revealed to be SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in Absolute Rage* (Belial hear my voice) Belial: ...*Hears the Roar* Hm? ...there's something else Here... SpaceGodzilla: *Roars again and starts Flying for Belial* (Hear me Belial. I am the Darkness known as SpaceGodzilla. I'll make this simple Serve me and give me the Giga Battlenizer or Death shall consume you.) Belial: ...Hmph *Flies to where the Roar was coming from* SpaceGodzilla: *Sees Belial coming and growls* (Fool. Coming straight for Death and Darkness? So be it!) *Shoots the corona beam at Belial knocking him down* Belial: *Lands without a Scratch* What is This? SpaceGodzilla: *Lands and transforms into his regular form, and Roars at Belial* (I am SpaceGodzilla, Darkness Incarnate. You will give me the Giga Battlenizer now.) Belial: You think You can be a Ruler of Darkness? I'll show you what True Darkness is Like *FIGHT* SpaceGodzilla: *Summons Crystal missiles and fires them at Belial then shoots the Corona beam at Belial* Belial: *Shoots Fireballs at each Crystal and Spins Giga Battlnizer, blocking the Beam* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in Rage and charges for Belial* Belial: *Shoots Blue Lazer at SpaceGodzilla* SpaceGodzilla: *Summons a Crystal Shield and it blocks the Blast Then shoots Belial with the Corona Beam* Belial: *Summons Claw and blocks the Beam* SpaceGodzilla: *Growls Then shoots Belial with Crystal missiles again and charges Belial* Belial: *Shoots Fireballs at the Crystals again* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in rage and shoots a crystal missile to knock Belial back long enough for him to create giant crystals to gain more power* Belial: I don't think so *Shoots Deathcium Ray at the Crystals, and then SpaceGodzilla* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in pain and growls Charges straight for Belial and stabs him with his tail* Belial: *Stabs Tail with Claw* You Will Obey *starts Injecting the Virus* SpaceGodzilla: *Roaring in pain but throws Belial off Growling while holding his head confused on what's happening* Belial: *Shoots an Energy Wrap to constrict SpaceGodzilla* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in rage and tries to get free* Belial: *Summons Claws* you're Finished *Starts Slicing SpaceGodzilla* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in pain and shoots Belial with the Corona beam* Belial: *gets knocked back* Gah SpaceGodzilla: *Gets free and growls Roars in rage then summons an arsenal of crystal missiles and shoots them at Belial* Belial: !!! *Shoots Deathcium Ray at some of them, but Overwhelmed by the Rest* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars again and starts marching towards Belial* then the Crystals start glowing Red SpaceGodzilla: *Growls and stops marching towards Belial* then Crystals Exploded, revealing Belial Growing and Transforming SpaceGodzilla: *Shocked and growls at what's happening* Belial: *Transforms into Arch Belial* HAHAHAHAHAHA SpaceGodzilla: !!! *Growls and shoots his Corona beam along with Crystal Missiles at Arch Belial* Arch Belial: *No Effect* Adorable SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in Rage and flies up to Arch Belial and shoots his Corona beam again but having no effect* Arch Belial: Uses Claws to Whack SpaceGodzilla to the Ground, causing the Crystals to Break SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in pain and fear realizing he picked a fight with a real monster. So he tries to run* Arch Belial: *Quickly Grabs SpaceGodzilla and Drains his Energy* Look at Me SpaceGodzilla: *Struggles to get free and starts becoming weak Looks up and growls* Arch Belial: THIS, Is what True Darkness is *Throws SpaceGodzilla in the Air* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars in fear and can't fight back* Arch Belial: *Fires Arc Deathcium Ray at SpaceGodzilla* SpaceGodzilla: *Roars one final time and explodes and Dies* Belial: *Turns back to Normal, and senses multiple Energies* Looks like I have Company *K.O.* Conclusion Terra: Welp, We're Screwed SpiderZilla 04: Both Belial and SpaceGodzilla are powerful, intelligent, and tenacious but only one had to be Superior than the other. Unlike Belial, SpaceGodzilla's weaknesses are a bit easier to take out. Terra: SpaceG Carries his Weakness with him all the time. Arch Belial is twice the Size of a Kaigu. He has More Abilities and Forms than SpaceGodzilla. But most importantly, Belial has more Combat Experiences than SpaceGodzilla, while SpaceGodzilla only had a few Hours of Combat Experiences SpiderZilla 04: SpaceGodzilla has only faced Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while Belial has beaten every Ultra, Except Zero, at once, He beat Gomora without breaking a sweat, and if we allowed Belial to use Beryudora then the results would probably be the same. Terra: I bet Belial doesn't even need his other Forms SpiderZilla 04: The Winner of this Death Battle of Darkness is Ultraman Belial. Next Time some light Stomping was heard... and then a Laugh was heard... then the Screen is getting covered by Static... then a Brown Bear Jumpscares *FREDDY FAZBEAR VS SLENDERMAN* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CyberJason2009 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016